Protectors
by horselover1996
Summary: My version of What's it like to die by Genius29. Sorry deleted this story on accident. Everyone thinks that Cammie's dead, but she is alive and one of the best agents for the CIA along with her partner Amy Baxter. i suck at summarys. First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Ally Carter, except for Amy (so far).**

Hello. My name is Carmen Ann Morgan Goode and I'm a spy. I'm 32 years old. After I graduated from Gallagher Academy, I married Zach Goode and had his child. Her name is Amanda Sarah Goode. She now goes to Gallagher where Zach teaches CoveOps and my mom is headmistress. Also there is this new group of enemy spies that are after her. Just like me with the COC, but I blow them all up.

Ten years ago I went on a mission and died or that least that is what my friends and family think. They think this because I came back in a box. Yeah, right. On that mission I thought I died, but the Chief did not want to loss me as a spy. He took me to his (secret) house and brought me back to life. On that same mission my partner died too. Her name… Amy Baxter. She is my best friend's sister that she never knew about. After the Chief brought us back to life all of our senses' were doubled. Also our minds were more advanced than any others', so I could control the emotions around me and Amy could control your thoughts and actions. She could tell you what to do. Creepy when you are on the receiving end.

The Chief calls Amy and I, John's Angels (kind of like Charles' Angels) and all the other agents call us the "Protectors". We are the best and secret spies that are alive. We are sent on missions to save a captured agent(s). The bad thing is that no one can know that we are alive. But I get to see my friends with them knowing. If they are clubbing, I'll be the DJ. If they are at a store I will be the store employee. Amy and I could take on anything.

We own a house close to where the Chief lives, so if anything happens we will be there in quickly. The Chief also tells me about all of my family and friends. Like if they are on a mission or if they are taking a break. So that is how I that all of my friends are working at Gallagher and is soon going to have an exchange with Blackthorne.

Somehow the Chief is immune to the 'abilities' that Amy and I have. He gave us the highest clearance level that there is, the most advanced laptops, and just for a laugh got us a cat named Suzie. Now does that bring back memories? I want to get rid of the cat as soon as we got it, but Amy fell in love with it so I agreed to keep it if we changed the name. Now we have a cat named Zoey.

During the past ten years I have found my dad, rescued over a hundred agents, and can't stop thinking about Zach. When I found my dad he was unconscious, so he did not know who saved he. He is at Gallagher with my mom. Joe Solomon is another story. He is single, but he found is daughter that he thought was dead (all of the girls still drool over him). She is now at Gallagher and is friends with Amanda.

That sums up for what's happened in the past ten years of my life.

**Hope you like it. It is my first fanfiction story so please don't be to harsh. **

**Love all of you guys – horselover1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Ally Carter, except for Amy and the Chief.**

"Amy! Cammie! I need you guys downstairs!" yelled the Chief as he walked into the living room of our house. Amy and I were downstairs in exactly 1 second. Yes that is how fast we can move.

"What's up Chief?" Amy said as she sat down on the couch.

"There is some great news for you two and a mission." the Chief said

"What is the news and the mission?" I asked.

"I got the board to agree to bringing you guys back out and into the field meaning they are signing the papers saying that you guys aren't dead and the mission has to do with your daughter Cammie and Gallagher. You are going to be teaching at Gallagher, Cammie as the CoveOps teacher with Mr. Goode and Amy with Mrs. Newman as the P&E teacher. The mission is to protect her from the Ring of Fire."

"Cool. When does the mission start?" I asked the Chief.

"Today. There will be two cars outside at noon. You will arrive at Gallagher in time for the welcome back dinner. And girls?"

"Yes?" we both said.

"Make a big entrance. Everyone thinks that you are dead." the Chief said as he walked out the door.

As soon as we heard his car drive away Amy and I started squealing and jumping up and down like little girls. Amy was excited because she was going to meet her sister and me because I was going to see my husband and my little girl.

After we were done with our little girl moment, we started to pack. I did not realize how hard it was to pack as a teacher. After I packed I changed into one of my outfits that Macey would approve of and waited for the clock to hit twelve.

When the clock hit twelve Amy and I heard this soft honk from outside. When we walked outside there was two cars, two _fast_ cars parked in the driveway. Mine was an emerald green Koenigsegg CCX and Amy's was a baby blue Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo. When we got over our shock, we loaded our luggage in the cars and headed off to Gallagher.

When we got there I noticed something strange. There were some black vans around Gallagher. Amy and I got out of the cars, got our luggage and went down to our rooms. Before any one saw us I showed Amy some of the old passageways that I had found while I was at school.

We agreed that we would make our entrance after Blackthorne came in.

We were walking down the hallway when we saw 300 Ring of Fire dudes INSIDE the academy! Not good.

We took them all out within 2 minutes and I was furious that they could get in with a CB going off. We got to the Dining Hall, I threw open the doors. I almost ripped them from their hinges. Yes, that was how mad I was.

"ZACHARY MARTIN GOODE! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY I HAD TO TAKE DOWN 300 RING OF FIRE DUDES INSIDE THE SCHOOL!!!!!!" I screamed at him because no one knew why the ring of fire was after Amanda, except for Zach.

Zach just looked at me like I was crazy. I noticed that everyone was ready to fight.

"Who are you?" my mom asked.

"I'm …………"

**First Cliffy!!**

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Love ya horselover1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! **

**All characters belong to Ally Carter except for Amy, Chief, and Amanda**

Bex POV

I was at the welcome back dinner almost jumping up and down with excitement because the two Protectors are going to be joining us this year!!

"I going to die of laughter at all of the girls' faces when they find out about Blackthorne." said Macey from beside me.

"I know, but I am really excited to meet the Protectors! Do you have any idea who they are? Because no one has ever seen their faces, except for Chief." I said to her.

"I bet they are hot!" my idiotic husband said from the other side of me. I was about to hit him when he added, "but not as hot as you Bex."

I looked out into the sea of girls, my eyes landed on Amanda, Zach and Cammie's child. God do I miss Cammie. Nothing is right without her. Amanda and my daughter, Emma, are best friends and do almost everything together. Amanda looks like Cammie except instead of the bright blue eyes she has Zach's green ones and her hair is dark like Zach's.

Mrs. Morgan got up and went to the podium and said, "Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

All of the girls including the seventh graders said, "We are the sisters of Gillian"

"Why do you come?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives," they all sat down after they said that.

"I am proud to say that Gallagher Academy isn't the only school for spies, so please welcome the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. They will be staying with us for the next semester."

All heads turned to the doors as 30 Blackthorne boys enter the dining hall. I swear that you could hear a forks drop and glasses in between mouths and tables. Macey was right their faces were priceless and Macey was laughing really hard it was hilarious.

I heard a noise coming from outside the dining hall. It sounded like a fight. I looked over to Macey and it looked like she heard it too.

"Quiet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" my voice carried over all of the chatter in the hall.

I was right the sounds from outside were sounds of a fight. I looked at Zach and nodded. He rushed over to Amanda and Emma and said to them in a whisper, "It's them."

After that all of the students started screaming and yelling in terror. Lucky us that the people outside could not hear them screaming.

"All students calm down and prepare for a fight. Seventh graders stand at the back of the hall away from the doors." Mrs. Morgan said in a very calmly manor. How can she be calm when there are people inside of the school trying to get Amanda?

All of the teachers were closest to the doors. Grant and I were giving a fight 101 to the seventh graders and taught them some moves, so they can protect themselves. Then the doors flew open and there were two women. One was practically steaming and the other looked a lot like me. The one steaming opened her mouth and screamed, "ZACHARY MARTIN GOODE!!! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY I HAD TO TAKE DOWN 300 RING OF FIRE DUDES INSIDE THE SCHOOL!!!!!!" Wow that girl has a voice. She reminds me of Cammie, but that can't be her she is dead. I looked over to Zach and he looked at the woman like she was crazy. Not that I disagree.

Mrs. Morgan asked the question that everyone wanting to know the answer to, "Who are you?"

She looked at Mrs. Morgan and she said, "I'm ……… one of the what you guys call the 'Protectors'. How else would we have take down 300 armed men in under 2 minutes?" she turned to Zach and said, "Now, Zach you have a lot of explain to do. Why does the Ring of Fire what my daughter?"

Zach just stood there. He looked like he saw a ghost. Zach did not look like he would be moving for a while so Liz asked her, "I have a few questions 1. Who's your daughter? 2. What's your name? 3. Who is she? 4. Why are you here?"

"1. It is not that hard to figure out, she looks almost exactly like me. 2. Guess 3. Her name is Amy Baxter and yes Bex she is your sister. 4. We have a mission to protect Amanda." She said with a smirk, Zach's smirk. It can't be her. She came back in a box. I have a sister?

**Sorry if you saw that this story was deleted. When I was updating I accidently deleted the story. How did you like this chapter? R&R!!**

**Love ya all **

**Horselover1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Ally Carter, except for Amy, Amanda, and the Chief**

**Here is the new chapter! Hope ya'll like it!**

Cammie POV

All of my friends' faces were hilarious. Bex looked shocked, Liz looked like she could not find the answer to a question, same with Jonas, Grant just looked like his world could not get any weirder, Macey was curious, Zach looked confused, my mom and dad looked taken aback and Joe Solomon looked even more confused then Zach. I wish that I could have taken out my camera and taken a picture, but I did not have it with me. I just started laughing really hard and Amy joined in with me.

"What is so funny?" my mom said.

"Your. Faces!" I said in between laughs.

"Was this all a _joke_?" asked a teacher who I did not know, but is name is Blake.

I stopped laughing, looked him in the eye with complete seriousness and asked, "Do you think that this is a joke?" He gulped.

They all looked at me with fear in their eyes. I will remember this moment forever!

"Now, down to business. Zach why does the Ring of Fire want my daughter? And if you even try to annoy me with that stupid smirk of yours I will hurt you in under 2 seconds." I stated very bluntly because I want to know why the ROF **(If you did not get it ROF is the Ring of Fire) **wants my daughter and I want to know now.

They looked at me in disbelief and Amy noticed this too.

"She's not kidding, you know." Amy said.

Zach POV

This woman is really starting to freak me out and that says something.

"It looks like you won't be telling me anytime soon, so when you figure out who I am come and tell me. But until then you can call me Ms. Thomson." the woman who yelled at me in front of the school said.

And with that she walked away. With that Amy person trailing after her, but before the door closed Amy said, "Now that was an entrance that they will never forget. Right Cammie?"

"Yeah! Do you see the way that they looked at me?" Cammie said with a laugh.

I turned to my friends and co-workers, and they seemed shocked too. I did not show that I was shocked to them because right after those two women left my walls were back up. I had no idea that the Cammie girl could break down walls so fast. The only person that could ever do that was the love of my life, Cammie Morgan or was Cammie Goode after I married her. But that girl could not be my Gallagher Girl because she came back in a box.

"Well that was strange." Macey said.

"Yeah, that woman, _Ms. Thomson_, scared the shit out of me. Did you see the way she looked at me, when I asked her if she thinks that this is a joke?" Blake said.

"Yeah, but who do you think is her daughter and who is she?" Liz asked getting straight to the point.

"We will talk about this later. In my office, but right now we have to deal with the school." Mrs. Morgan said.

"Yeah." we all said.

Mrs. Morgan turned around and walked back to the podium.

"Students go to your rooms. Classes will not start until the day after tomorrow." she said.

After all of the students left the teachers walked down the halls to see where the fight had taken place. I was the one to find a note on the floor close to the teacher rooms that said _if you are looking for the ROF dead dudes they are in the closet_. I walked over the closet and opened it. Sure enough there were the dead ROF guy. She was not kidding when she said that she and Amy took down three hundred guys.

When all of the teachers arrived, you could hear the girls audible gasp at the sight of the dead guys. Poor dudes they did not know what came at them.

"Wow! She was not kidding when she said she and Amy took down three hundred ROF dudes. No wonder she was pissed. I mean they got through our defenses without setting off a CB!" Bex said with understanding in her voice.

Then out of nowhere Macey shouted, "I know who she is!"

"Who is she?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Cameron Ann Morgan Goode!" Macey said grinning madly.

"It can't be. She dead. We all saw her ashes." Liz said.

"Come on! Think about it! Bex remember ten years ago when Cammie didn't come back from that mission, your mom cried harder when she learned that her partner didn't come back either! She knew that her partner was your sister! It makes perfect sense!" Macey was now almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"No Macey. It is not her. I think that I would have recognized my own wife." I stated flatly.

"Okay." Macey said defeated.

Macey POV

They just didn't get it! It is her. You can see it in the way that she acts.

I walked off to ask _Ms. Thomson_ if she was really Cammie.

When I got to her room. I raised my hand to knock and before my hand hit the door I heard "Come in."

I opened the door and here she was. Smiling at me. Like she knew I had guessed it.

"What do you need, Macey?" she said politely.

"Can I guess who you are?" I asked nervously. She nodded, while her smile widened.

"Are you Cameron Ann Morgan Goode?" I asked.

She said…

**Yes finally done with this chapter! Isn't Macey in for a surprise when she finds out! :D I will update soon! R&R**

**Love ya **

**Horselover1996**


	5. An

**Sorry but I won't be able to update for a while cause my dad is taking away my laptop. I hope to be back soon. Thanks for understanding.**

**Love ya**

**horselover1996**


	6. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Ally Carter except for Amy, Amanda, and the Chief**

**I have been getting reviews saying that this story is almost the same as What's it like to die? and if you read the summary it says that this story is MY version of What's it like to die? I hope that clears up all confusion. **

**On with the story!**

Cammie POV

After I walked out of the dining Amy and I went down to the teacher, but not before I placed a note for the teachers.

I went to my room and chatted with Amy for a little bit. We chatted about of friends and Zach. Then she left because she needed her beauty sleep to quote "beat Bex Baxter tomorrow" and that is when I heard someone outside of my room.

"Come in." I said before the person could knock.

The person walked in and it was Macey. She had a determined look in her eye. I knew that she had a guess for who I was. I grinned because there was a little large chance that she had guessed right. She was my closest friend. Yes, she did know me better than Bex, Liz, Zach, and my mom.

"What do you need, Macey?" I said very politely.

"Can I guess who you are?" she asked me nervously. The others must have brought down her confidence. I nodded and my grin widened I knew that it was coming.

"Are you Cameron Ann Morgan Goode?" she asked.

I decided to play a trick on her because no one knew that I changed my name from Cameron Ann Morgan Goode to Cameron Ann Goode. No Morgan.

"No." I saw her face fall when I said that. "I'm Cameron Ann Goode. I got rid of the Morgan part of my name." She looked at me in shock. I opened my arms and said, "Come on Mace, come and give your sister a hug!"

She came over to me and hugged me. Then we sat on my bed and chatted about the things that had happened in the past ten years. I told her that I saved my dad and that I got to see them while I was in disguise. I told her about Amy and how Bex never knew about her and that Amy went to a spy school in London. I asked about Blake and she blushed. Yes, you read that right Macey McHenry BLUSHED. She said that they have been going out for the past couple of months and she really liked him. She said that he was the other roommate of Grant, Jonas, and Zach when we were pranking them. When we were done catching up in was midnight and she went to her room to fall asleep.

---------------------------------The Next Morning --------------------------------

I woke up and I felt better that Macey knew who I was. I was up before anyone else so I went over to Macey room and put a note in the jacket that she was going to wear today that said

_M-_

_Until the others know who I am can you call me Ms. Thomson, so they will have to figure it out on their own. I'm thinking about telling the girls so we can prank the boys like old times. Thanks_

_-C_

I went back to my room and picked out a Macey approved outfit. It wasn't the normal way that the others would dress in but I wasn't normal so it did not matter.

I was finishing up when Macey walked in my room. She stopped at the door and signaled me to turn around. I did. She nodded.

"Wow, Cammie you actually have fashion sense." She said surprised.

"I learned from the best." I told her, smiling.

"I came in here to talk about the note." She said. I nodded from her to continue. "I agree that you should tell the girls and I love the idea of pranking the boys. When will you tell the girls?"

"I don't know. I could tell them right now. I'm pretty sure that they are wake." I said. Macey agreed with me and we went to Bex's room first. When we got there I knocked on the door and heard soft "Come in" so I opened the door and walked to Bex's bed.

"Bex, I have something to tell, but when you heard please don't scream or speak louder than what we are speaking right now. Okay?" I said.

"Sure." She said and confusion was plainly written on her face.

"My name is Cameron Ann Goode." I plainly stated. And it was like something clicked in her mind. Cause she ran up and hugged me.

"Uh, being crushed here." I said.

"Omg Cammie! I have missed you sooo much!" she said that and then she punched me.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" I asked.

"For keep a secret from us! Do you know how long to took just to get Zach smirking again?!" she asked.

"6 months, 28 days, 37 minutes, 14 seconds." I stated sadly. "I was there when he smirked. It almost killed me not to go up to him and give him a hug."

"Cam, I'm so sorry." Macey and Bex said to me.

"Well I know just the thing to… lets just say 'celebrate' me returning. Maybe even jog his memory." I said with a smile.

"Ooh! Pranks! This is going to be so much fun!" Bex squealed.

"Yeah, I know but we have to tell Liz and kept it a secret from the boys. Got it?" I said.

"And I have the perfect prank!" Macey said a happy voice. Almost like she was clapping on the inside like those baby do when they are happy.

"Macey, I like the outfit that you pick for Cammie today. It looks like something she would wear, but stepped up a notch." Bex said agreeing with Macey that the outfit _I_ picked was a good outfit. I smiled at Macey.

"Uh, Bex. I did not pick out her outfit today. Yes, I know she actually has fashion sense." Macey said as we walked out of Bex's room and to Liz's

"Lizzy, We have a surprise for you!" Macey said. Liz opened the door and was surprised to see me there.

"Hi. My name is Cameron Ann Goode. Nice to meet you Lizzy." I said using the nickname that Jonas gave her. She gasped.

"Come in." She said.

"It is time to prank the boys! And Macey has the perfect prank." Bex said practically skipping into the room.

"Okay, what the prank?" Liz asked.

Zach POV

The days after _Ms. Thomson_ came she, Amy and the girls spent any free time together and at meals the girls looked happier than they had ever been since Cammie died. It was like she was here and with them. **(A/N Zachy will you ever learn. Cammie is full of surprise. Because she IS here and you can't even recognize your own WIFE. Stupid boy.) **I really need to bug Ms. Thomson's room if I'm going to get any information on her like her first name. I voice my thought to Grant and Jonas and they agreed with me. There is something worse with that woman. I knew it from the day that she came in yelling at me.

"Do… know… me?" I heard Ms. Thomson say to Macey one day. Macey was closer to me, so I could hear her say.

"I don't think they know." Macey said to her.

"Good… go… plan… tonight?" She asked.

"Yes!" She said excitedly. That could not be good. Ms. Thomson smirked and said…

"Zach, I know you are here so come on out!" Shit. How did she know that I was listening in? I walked out of the secret passageway that I had been.

"I know every secret passageway there is to know about in the mansion and I know how to tell when there is someone in them." she said. How in the world did she know that?

"Earth to Zach!" Grant said.

"What?" I asked

Cammie POV

I was giving Zach tiny little hints but he just could not get it through that thick head of his. Macey and I left him while he just starred off into the magical world of his.

Macey and I chatted for a bit after that. Then it was dinner. I walk in and all I can think is _Prank Time!!!!!!!!_

**Ok. Done with this chapter. My dad is gone for an hour and a half, so I'm sneaking time on my laptop to finish this chapter. The weird thing is that my dad just left my laptop on his bed, so I had easy access. Hope you all like the chapter! R&R!**

**Love ya**

**horselover1996**


	7. Chapter 6

**My dad is a softy. He left me take my computer to school, while I wasn't allow to use it. I'm really disappointed in him. (pretend I'm shaking my head) But that means I got to write this chapter! Just to tell you guys that ideas are always welcome! Now thou shall have thy story. (reading Shakespeare in English class)**

**Hope you guys like it **

We had to wait for all of the boys to fall asleep and once they were, well to bad for them.

Since all of the boys were in different rooms each of us got one room, except we were going to do Zach's room together. **(ouch! i have a bad feeling on what they are going to do to you, zach) **The plan was to replace their shampoo with pink and blue dye and their body wash was going to have tanning lotion in them. Then we were going to put a bucket of water over their heads so when they wake up a BIG bucket of water will get poured all over them. To wake them up we are going to place three different bombs. One is a color bomb, we are going to put it in the color that each guy hates. (Zach hates bright purple, Grant hates hot pink, Jonas hates baby blue, and Blake hates light green) Then there is the confetti bomb, which will blow confetti with glue on it everywhere (only put in Zach's because it is a Cammie original). The final bomb is a singing bomb. This bomb will blast any song of your choice. **(Nice *****pretend to nod head*)**

When we were done with Grant, Jonas, and Blake's rooms, we moved onto Zach's. When we got to his room he was sleeping in his room half-naked. (only chest, nothing else) We were done setting up everything, but I decided to add my note. I took out my red lipstick and the note said _hopefully this makes you remember the old times – someone who knows you well_ and then I pressed my lips to his chest, so there will be a mark of where my lips were. Hopefully he will guesses who I am now. We finish up in Zach's room and loaded all of the bugs and video cameras, then wait til four.

Zach POV

_TOGETHER, TOGETHER, TOGETHER EVERYONE!_

Oh for the love of god who is playing high school musical! Why am I on the floor? I turned on the light in my room turned bright purple with confetti everywhere. Must find who did this! I got rid on the noise and suddenly my door burst open and here was Grant, Blake, and Jonas.

"Do you know who did this? My room is HOT PINK!" yelled Grant.

"Dude I know as little as you." I said

"Then what is that on your chest?" Jonas asked.

"It says _hopefully this makes you remember the old time – someone who knows you well._ Wow Zach who could that be? I mean the girls would never do a prank without Cammie." Blake said.

"Then Cammie must be here. Think about it, the girls never do a prank without Cammie or since she went on that mission and suddenly they start pranking again when this mystery woman appears. Ms. Thomson must be Cammie. It makes sense now. I have did any tests on the ashes that they gave us, so they could easy fake her death." Jonas said.

"Then Macey was right when she said that the woman was Cammie." Blake said.

They were right it did all make sense now, but one thing doesn't. Usually Cammie's pranks have more to them. Should I go and tell Cammie that I know who she is? Right after I thought that the girls walked in. Think of the angel and the angel shall appear.

"Wow Zach. Took you long enough." Bex said. Cammie was walking up to me, smiling. She grabbed my shirt and kissed me.

Cammie POV

I was kissing Zach. After a few seconds he started to kiss me back. After a few minutes of making out someone cleared their throat. I looked my friends. They all shook their heads, saying that they did not do it. I looked around the room and at the door was Mr. Solomon, my mom, and my dad.

"I feel sorry for you Zach." I said so only he could hear.

"Why is that?" he asked me so that only I could hear.

"You have just been caught kissing one of the Protectors and they are probably mad at you for kiss someone after you married me." I said with a smile.

I turned around to face my parents and teacher.

"Hello Cammie nice to have you join us here." My dad said.

I smiled and ran to hug him. My mom and Mr. Solomon looked at him strangely.

"Before I blacked out while I was being saved I heard a faint, 'We are going to get you out of here dad.' and I looked up and saw the beautiful face on my daughter. When I came here and learned that she had died two years before I was saved. After that I thought that I was dreaming, but she was alive!" he said to them.

"Wow dad. I did not know that you found out. I would love to stay and chat but I have to talk to Amy about the mission. See ya later!" I said walking out the door.

"Hey Amy. What are doing? Thinking about a certain Damon Meyers?" I asked with Zach's _I-know-something-you-don't _smirk on my face.

"Oh stop it! You know that before that mission we were going steady _and _I think that I'm in love with him." She said to me with an annoyed look on her face. Oh, where is Macey when you need her? And then Macey walks in. Think of Macey and Macey shall appear.

"What is this I hear about Damon Meyers?" Macey asked.

"Oh, just Amy's boyfriend from before that mission. They were going steady, but now we don't know where he is. It is like he disappeared from the face of the earth." I told her.

"He didn't disappear, he is working at Blackthorne." Macey said.

"Is he coming here anytime soon?" Amy asked in an excited voice.

Macey smiled, "Sure, he coming tonight, in time for dinner."

------------------------------DINNER TIME----------------------------------

Amy was almost jumping up and down with joy that her boyfriend was coming tonight. In all of the years that I have worked with her, I have never seen her this excited. Then while walking to the dining hall, here he was. Amy turned to us and placed a finger over her lips. Signaling us to be quiet while she kept up behind Damon and jumped onto his back shouting in the most manliest voice I have ever heard her used, "YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE AMANDA GOODE IS OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!!!!"

He grabbed her hand and flipped her over his head and pinned her to the ground. Determination on his face, while Amy was giggling from the floor and said, "Gotcha."

His face showed surprise. And he almost shouted, "Amy?"

"Yeeees?" she said drawing out the e the yes.

"Where have you been? I have missed you so much!" and with that he kissed her.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Liz, Bex, Macey and me said.

After their make out session we walked to the doors of the dining hall and pushed them open. All of the teachers walked to their seats, except for my mom. She walked to the podium and said, "Students, I'm proud to announce that we have guessed Ms. Thomson's real name. Please give a round of applause to my daughter, Cameron Ann Goode!"

Everyone looked at me in disbelief. My mom was about to say something when the Code Black sirens went off. Shit!

Amy and I looked at each other and nodded. Before we came we had planned what we were going to do if the ROF broke into Gallagher. Everyone had started panicking and of you blinked you would miss us. Using our speed we were out the door and fighting in 2 seconds. Man the guys were good.

Amanda POV **(finally ****)**

I was looking at my mom for the first time in years. She had changed so much. I was surprised that my dad didn't recognize her when she came in. My grandmother was about to say something else when the CB sirens went off. I knew that it was ROF. I was looking at my mom and she nodded to her partner, Amy. Then she was gone, disappeared into thin air. And you could hear the loud bang of the dining hall doors hit the wall.

Dad was beside me with Bex, Grant, Macey, Blake, and one Blackthorne teacher that I did not know the name of** (Damon)**. Liz and Jonas were trying to calm down the rest of the school. Dad was speaking to the others and I listened in.

"We need to use one of the secret passage ways, Cammie can you show us? Cammie?" dad said looking around for mom.

"She's gone." I said no louder than a whisper.

"What do you mean 'She's gone?'" Macey asked me.

"Well while everyone was panicking I saw her nodded to Amy and then she just disappeared. Like if you blinked at the wrong time you would miss it." I told everyone. Suddenly Amy was beside us.

"Cammie says to take her to the secret library. But that was right before she was taken. I'm so sorry Zach, but they got her. I finished them off but by the time a finished they had already taken her and placed her in the van that they had waiting. It was like she let them take her. I mean with our speed she could have easily taken him out, but no she let him capture her." Amy said while shaking her head.

Cammie POV

I was in a dark van moving southeast at top speed. After about three hours of driving the van stopped and the back doors opened.

"Welcome to HQ." a man with a ski mask said. I quickly got out and placed a tracker on the ground. I stood up and looked around seeing a car dealer with a lot of cars, fast cars. I ran as fast as I could, hopped into a V12 Vanquish S, Aston Martin and drove out of there as fast as the car could go.

In one and half hours, I reached the gates of Gallagher. Once inside the mansion I walk up to my mom's office. I was about to open the door when I heard them talking about me.

Zach POV

"I'm sorry to tell you Mrs. Morgan, but we believe that Cammie is working for the ROF. You see Cammie and I have unnatural abilities. We can move really fast. While fight the ROF it seemed that Cammie just let herself get caught like she knew what was going to happen." Amy said to Cammie's mom.

"No. Your wrong, Cammie is not a traitor." I said.

"Then how do you explain what she did!" Amy argued with me.

I said nothing. "That's what I thought."

Then a soft voice came from the corner of the room. "Is that what you think of me? A traitor? All I did was place a tracker where their HQ is. Think what you want but I am not a traitor!" Cammie said.

How did she get in here?

"Cam, I'm so sor-" Amy started but Cammie interrupted

"Save it for later. Zach is Amanda in her room?" Cammie asked me.

"Yeah, she is. Why?" I asked her.

"We need to put extra security in her room." She said while doing a really fast hand motion. And with that she left the room.

Mrs. Morgan dismissed us. And back in my room I was taking off my jacket when a note fell out.

Mask-

Sophomore CoveOps class canceled. Mission on brush passing

-Chameleon

Ok. So there is a mission tomorrow.

**I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating. My dad does not let my computer out of his sight, so I'm sneaking on it. Updates will not be regular. But I need some help on codenames for**

**-Amanda**

**-Amy**

**-Emma**

**-Sebastian (hint: his is in the next chapter)**

**and some random ones**

**HUGE HINT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER… Josh. ;) **

**Love ya **

**Horselover1996**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo dudes! Sorry for not updating. Please don't kill me. I was in America for the weekend cuz my cousin was graduating. Also im have very bad writer's block, not fun.**

**On with the story.**

Zach POV

Where is Cammie? She is the one who assigned the mission. Well I guess I have to go without her.

"Okay class, meet outside in 5 minutes." I said while walking out of the sub level.

I got to the van in 2 minutes and 39 seconds. When the class got here they climbed into the van. I started explaining what the mission was when Sebastian raised his hand.

"Sir, where is Mrs. Goode?" he asked me. I opened my mouth but another voice answered him.

"You are losing your touch Sebastian, she is on that motorcycle outside." Amanda said with a 'duh' hanging at the end of the sentence.

I looked outside and sure enough, Cammie was there on an emerald green Ducati, her hair flying behind. It was like she knew we were watching because she did this really cool move.

The driver parked the van and the class left to start their mission. I went to find my Gallagher Girl.

Josh POV

I was working in the pharmacy when an emerald green motorcycle parked in front of the store. The person that got off was a woman. She lifted the helmet off of her head and I almost stopped breathing. The woman was beautiful. I was going to talk to her when _he_ came over and started talking to her. _He_ is Zach Goode. He got the one thing that I wanted most. Cammie. I walked outside and started listening to their conversation.

"How did you like my entrance Zach?" the woman said. It suddenly clicked the woman was Cammie. She looked more beautiful then ever.

"It was very thrilling to watch." Zach said. I decided to walk over to them.

"Cammie? Is that you?" I asked. Cammie turned around. Her eyes looked behind me and her smile widened.

"Hey, Josh!" She said.

"What are you doing in Roseville? I thought you left for DC." I asked.

"Well, I did but my mom called me and asked me if I wanted to work at Gallagher Academy and I said yes. Now I'm back in Roseville and teaching my daughter!"

"Daughter?" When did she get a daughter. I thought she was single. Ohh. There is the ring on her left ring finger.

"Yeah. After high school me and Zach got married and had a daughter. By the way, how's DeeDee?"

She just had to ask about DeeDee.

"Um, ugh, well we broke up."

"Omg! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"I heard that she cheated on you with Dillion." Zach said. Wait Zach! Guess I forgot he was here.

"Yeah she did." I said in a tine that said 'please just drop it'

Okay, well bye Josh." Cammie said walking away. She was whispering something to Zach that I couldn't hear.

Cammie POV

As I was walking I whispered into my comms "Mr. Walsh **(Sebastian)** what was the lady that past you wearing?"

"Dark wash skinny jeans, low-rise black converse, white shirt with butterflies and the corner and a grey hat."

"Good job, now Ms. Goode who has the quarter now?"

"I do."

"Wrong, Ms. Newman has it. Head back to the van and Mr. Welsh I would like you to go with her."

I looked at Zack. The ROF is in Roseville. Then five guys dressed in black showed up in front of us.

Zach and I took them out in less then five minutes.

"All students return to the van now! There has been an attack. I repeat all students return to the van." Zach said into his comms.

**I know it's short but please don't kill me. I don't know how often I will update. But I hope you liked chapter.**

**Review please**

**Love ya**

**horselover1996**


End file.
